Tragedi 14 Spring
by Mai Rinkuchika
Summary: " Si Gray? Emangnya dia kenapa?" " Besok kan thanksgiving. Dia mau nembak Claire!" " WHAT? Ninggalin gue yang single?"/ Siapa kah yang menentang Gray bersama Claire? Apakah Gray berhasil mendapatkan gadis pujaannya? Simak cerita berikut ini ;))/ (Sorry Bad Summary)
1. Changed Into Shameless Guy

Haloo .. Dari beberapa tahun yang lalu, saya hanyalah silent-reader. Tapi, setelah beberapa hari yang lalu, saya merasa Author dari fanfic Harvest Moon sudah banyak yang pergi T^T

Sayang sekali, padahal saya cukup (baca : sangat) tergila-gila dengan Harvest Moon :3 Saya gatal ingin membuat fanfic. Dan berakhirlah saya disini ...

Fanfic ini terinspirasi oleh fanfic "Trio Rusuh" karya Litte Yagami Osanowa. Jadi maafkan bila para readers menemukan kemiripan :'3 Saya masih nubi qq :'3

**Warning : OOC (banget), konflik dimana-mana, typo menyebar, alur gaje.**

**Disclaimer : Harvest Moon punya Natsume, foto sampulnya pun bukan punya saya :'v**

* * *

Suatu pagi di SMA Mineral Town, Phantom Skye, pangeran bintang kita, sedang melamun sendiri. Mata tajamnya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Sehingga setiap wanita yang menatapnya akan meleleh karena tatapan mautnya itu. Tiba-tiba ….

" WOY KAKEK TUA!"

Skye tau pemilik suara tadi.

" MAU APE LO, BOTAK? GAYANYA AJE PAKE BANDANA SEGALA!"

" DARI PADA ELU, RAMBUT UBANAN!"

" LAH ELU BANDANA-NYA UNGU. EMANGNYA LO JANDA? PAGI-PAGI UDAH NYARI RIBUT YE!"

" Udah deh, gue punya gossip hot nih cyin!" kata Kai, pemuda berbandana ungu, mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka yang biasanya tak berujung.

" Sejak kapan lo suka nge-gosip kayak si Popuri ama Lumina?"

" Sejak Negara Api menyerang, bray! Udah deh, diem. Gue punya info tentang maskot kita nih!"

" Si Gray? Emangnya dia kenapa?"

" Besok kan tengsgiping (thanksgiving). Dia mau nembak Claire!"

" WHAT? Ninggalin gue yang single?" Skye melonjak.

" Iya! Kita gak boleh membiarkan ini!"

" Dia boleh aja ninggalin lo yang jomblo. Lah gue?! Keren gini masih single, masa dia mau ngedahuluin gue?" Skye makin menggila.

" ABG tua sih, lo!" Kai mencibir.

" Dari pada lo, modal bandana doang!"

Akhirnya mereka adu mulut, cubit-cubitan, pukul-pukulan, smack-down, balap lari, balap karung, panjat pinang (eh, ini lagi perayaan 17 Agustus apa ya?!-_-), dan …

_Krieet…._

Pintu kelas terbuka, Gray, maskot 'TriIdiot" itu masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di tempatnya dengan tenang, tanpa menghiraukan kedua sohibnya itu babak belur dan masih bertengkar.

" Hmm … Besok 14 Spring ya.."

Ucapan itu mampu membuat Kai dan Skye menoleh. Mereka akhirnya berencana untuk memastikan sendiri pada orangnya langsung.

" Eh, maskot kita udah dateng ..," ujar Skye berbasa-basi.

" Oiya, besok tengsgiping, tjoy. Ada rencana?" tanya Kai langsung to the point.

" Iya, gue mau nembak Claire," jawab Gray singkat.

" GAK BOLEH!" serempak Skye dan Kai menggebrak meja Gray.

" KENAPA? Apa lo berdua juga suka Claire? Apa Claire gak suka gue? Apa Claire suka sama cewek? Atau jangan-jangan sebenernya Claire itu cowok? Apa BBM naik? Presiden kita Jokowi ya?" Gray malah panik sendiri.

" Weiss, Calm down, broo.. Tumben banget lo panik gini. Gue gak suka Claire kok, mana mau gue punya cewek tsundere kayak dia," kata Kai.

" Eh, tapi tumben bahasa Inggris lo bener," kata Gray salah fokus.

" Berisik lu. Mentang-mentang pinter kayak Einstein," Kai malah sewot.

" Gue sih gak peduli cewek sifanya kayak apa. Tapi _bodyguard_-nya Claire itu, lho.." kata Skye.

" Hmmm … Apa jangan-jangan .. lo berdua takut ditinggal jomblo sama gue?" kata Gray layaknya detektif. Kai dan Skye malah ngangguk polos. " Dasar. Cari cewek makanya!"

" Cewek di sini gak level," remeh Kai.

" Ah, bilang aja lo gak laku," ledek Skye.

" Berisik lu, Kek!" Kai udah siap-siap nyubit Skye /?

" Udeh. Pokoknya gue gak mau kayak tahun lalu. Gue gak jadi nembak Claire gara-gara kalian,"

" Lah? Emang salah kita apaa?" Tanya Kai.

***Flashback 13 Spring, tahun lalu***

**" Gue mau nembak Claire," kata Gray tiba-tiba.**

**" Oh, jadi gini ya, sekarang …," kata Kai tiba-tiba mendramatisir.**

**" Sohib kita … Sekarang berani memberontak dia …," Skye malah ikut-ikutan Kai.**

**" Hah? Salah gue apa?" Gray malah nanya kayak gitu.**

**" Lo tega ninggalin kita?!" kata Skye.**

**" Oke Fine! Kita putus, Gray!" kata Kai berlari meninggalkan Gray yang diterpa dinginnya angin malam *eeeaa*.**

**" Tunggu! Aku bisa jelaskan semua ini!" Gray mengejar Kai, tak peduli seberapa dinginnya angin malam pada saat itu. Gray mengejar terus dan berhasil menggenggam lengan Kai. Mereka pun bertatapan.**

**" Haa! GAAAAYY!" sontak Skye teriak dan mereka berdua pun tersadar dari lamunan telenovela mereka.**

**" Ekhem. Gue udah lama suka ama Claire. Tapi, tahun ini gue rela gak jadi nembak dia demi kalian," perjelas Gray.**

**" YEEEE! Lo emang baik banget sob!" Skye dan Kai menghambur ke pelukan Gray.**

**" HIIIIIY~! Lepasin!"**

**" Gak mauuu~!"**

**" Maho ya lo pada! Gak nyangka gue punya temen kayak gini,"**

**" Tapi biar maho, lo sayang sama kita kan?"**

**" Eu.. Iya dong …," kata Gray sambil membalas pelukan tersebut.**

***flashback end***

" Wah, nggak nyangka kita punya kenangan manis …," kata Kai sambil menitikkan air mata.

" Iya ya ..," kata Skye yang langsung lari ke pelukan dengan Kai, menghiraukan Gray yang merinding di pojokkan dari tadi.

" Apa-apaan ini?! Masa Jahiliah itu!" kata Gray sambir menyemburkan api dan terkena pantat Kai XD

" GYAAA! Gray! Jahat banget lo! Skye! Jinakkan dia!" perintah Kai sambil loncat-loncat.

" Yes, My Lord," kata Skye ala Sebastian Michaelis dari Black Butler. Akhirnya Skye membawa Gray ke kandangnya.

" Lo kalau mau ngebakar Kai jangan tanggung-tanggung dong,"

" Maap, gas nya abis. Kan bbm naik,"

" Lah lo kan kaya. Lu bisa beli IPhone6 se-truk kalau lo mau kan?"

" Iya sih .. tapi tetep aja gue gak rela bbm naik "

" Yaudah deh, sekarang lo tenang dulu ya.. sampai Tuan Kai tenang. Oke? Good Boy," kata Skye sambil mengelus Gray.

" Puuurrr~" Gray yang keenakan dielus malah tidur di pangkuannya Skye. Ini sebenernya Gray itu kucing / anjing sih?

Tiba-tiba Tuan Kai datang.

" Gimana keadaan kelinciku, Skye?"

" Oh? Ini kelinci? Gue kira mony—"

" LO KIRA GUE APAAN HAH?"

Tiba-Tiba Gray mengamuk dan seketika kandangnya hancur.

" UWAA!" Kai dan Skye menghindar dari semburan api Gray. Di saat Gray masih menjadi naga hulk, tiba-tiba Claire membuka pintu kelas 2.3 . Claire speechless.

…

..

.

" Wah, aku ganggu ya? Maaf yaa …," kata Claire dengan slowmotionnya menutup pintu kelas.

Gray tengsin.

Tengsin.

TENGSIN!

Tengsin abis sodara sekalian. Gray langsung mengejar gadis berambut pirang itu, gak peduli kulitnya masih berupa naga hijau. Dia langsung menarik lengan Claire.

" Hm? Oh, Hai Gray!" kata Claire sambil senyum takut-takut.

"_Memalukan! Kenapa dia dateng waktu gue lagi ngamuk? Gue bodoh. BODOH!_" Gray mengutuk dirinya dalam hati.

" Err… Maaf, tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti tadi," Gray menatap lantai dalam-dalam. Berharap topi UMA nya dapat membuatnya menyelam ke dalam tanah, sembunyi dari gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

" Lho? Kenapa harus minta maaf? Kamu kan gak salah apa-apa," Claire tertawa kecil.

" Hmm …, ngomong-ngomong ada apa ke kelasku? Jarang-jarang kamu mau ke kelasku.." Gray berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

" Oh iya, ini! Data ini harus diisi dan dikumpulkan ke TU secepatnya ya! Kamu KM kan?" katanya sambil menyodokrkan kertas.

" Eh? I-Iyaa …" kata Gray malu-malu sambil mengambil kertas dari Claire.

" KM kan, harus berwibawa. Kok temenannya sama mereka sih? Haha …" kata Claire membuka pembicaraan baru. Namun fatalnya, Gray (agak) tersinggung.

" Memangnya … Apa yang salah dengan mereka?" Tanya Gray.

" Hmm .. Gimana ya? Mereka agak konyol. Mungkin kamu harusnya temenan sama Rick atau Elliot. Mereka kutu buku kan? Pendiem, alim lagi. Atau sama Hiro? Dia-,"

" CUKUP! Gak ada yang berhak ngatur aku harus temenan sama siapa walau itu orang yang ku suka!" ucap Gray mencak-mencak.

" Eh?" semburat merah di pipi Claire mulai muncul.

" Err … Maaf," Gray cepat-cepat menutupi wajahnya dengan topi UMA dan mengambil langkah seribu untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

" _Bodoh. BODOH! BODOH!_" Pikir Gray sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sementara Claire hanya diam, mematung.

-END CHAP 1-

* * *

Maaf kalau gak jelas T^T Masih butuh pembimbing ..

Apalagi si Skye nya .. OOC banget :v

Fanfic ini udah dibuat dari setahun yang lalu, tapi aku gak berani publish :'v

RnR please? :'D


	2. Misunderstanding

Baru post kemarin sih, tapi langsung dilanjut aja deh XD Soalnya seneng banget ada 3 orang yang baca XD (ternyata masih ada yang inget Harvest Moon :'3). Lagipula ceritanya udah selesai, tinggal di publish :v

Yak! Langsung aja deh :3

**Warning : OOC (banget), konflik dimana-mana, typo menyebar, alur gaje, PLUS lawakan garing **

**Disclaimer : Harvest Moon punya Natsume, foto sampulnya pun bukan punya saya :'v**

* * *

" _Bodoh. BODOH! BODOH!_"

Gray masuk ke kelasnya yang kini mulai ramai. Langsung saja sang kuda ini duduk di tempat duduknya. Sambil mengacak-acak rambut, Gray mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Gray frustasi.

Kai dan Skye yang sibuk menggoda para cewek untuk dijadikan "Mangsa 14 Spring", langsung tercengang melihat Gray.

" Gray galau?! WOI SEMUANYA! GRAY GALAU!" teriak Kai. Tapi nggak ada yang nanggepin dia. (Kasian kau :') )

" Ada apa nih, Gray? Tumben amat lo galau," kata Skye.

" Doh, berisik amat sih! Lagi frustasi gue!" Gray mencak-mencak sambil (masih) mengacak-acak rambutnya.

" Ampun, Ndoro..," kata Skye dan Kai sambil mencium kaki Gray /?

" Makan tuh sepatu!" kata Gray sambil menendang keduanya. (Sadis amat!)

" Oke, Gray, gue tau lo pinter kayak Einstein. Tapi masa lo mau ngikutin gaya rambut dia? Ntar Claire gak suka lho..," goda Kai.

" Lo peduli sama rambut gue atau gue sih?" Gray kembali marah-marah.

" Tuh kan, salah lagi, salah lagi. Mending lo diem aja deh Kai. Biar dokter cinta yang ngurusin ini!" kata Skye.

" Dokter cinta? Siapa?" Kai malah cengo.

" Siapa? Gua lah! Prof. Dok. Phantom Skye , PHD 500600 delivery diatas 30 menit gratis!"

" Ngaco lu! Gelar Alm-nya jangan diilangin!" goda Kai.

" Jahat lo Kai! Sobat sendiri lo do'ain mati!" kini Skye yang marah. Saking marahnya, Skye menggigit kepala Kai /? .

" Ampun, Ampun! Lepasin! Bandana keramat gue jadi gak perawan lagi, kan?! Urusin pasien lo aja sana!" Kai marah-marah gak jelas.

" Ohh .. Iya iya,"

" Jadi .. Nak Gray, ada masalah apa?" tanya Skye pada Gray. Kini dia sudah mengenakan jas lab dan stetoskop yang entah dapet darimana. Emang dasar pencuri. ==a

" HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Gray dengan (tidak) jantannya menangis di pangkuan Skye. Dengan Amburegul-eh-Amburadul, Gray menceritakan kejadian tadi.

" Hmm … ya ya. Saya mengerti kok, nak Gray. Anda galau gara-gara Claire ngasih kertas, bukan nomor HP-nya, kan?" kata Skye sok tetot.

" Et, lo gak nyimak cerita gue! Dasar dokter gadungan!"

" LO YANG NGGAK BENER CERITANYAAA!" Skye lama-lama kesel juga sama pasien satu ini. Tapi setelah melihat Gray's puppy eyes, Skye jadi gak tega juga ngebentak Gray. Dia pun menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi yang empuk.

" Iye iye, maap. Coba diulangi ceritanya lagi ya, nak Gray ..,"

" Awas ya, kalau nggak didengerin lagi! Nanti aku ngambek nih,"

" iya-iya, "

Akhirnya Gray bercerita dengan panjang, padat, dan jelas.

" Oh …, jadi gitu ..," Skye manggut-manggut.

" Ett, tuh Tsundere baik amat kalo ke Gray. Kalo gue yang diposisi Gray, udah abis kali gue!" kata Kai yang sedari tadi nguping.

" Ya kan lu mah emang bernasib sial," kata Skye dengan santainya.

" Aku lanjutin gak nih, ceritanya?!" Gray udah manyun-manyun dan hampir nangis. (Plis, ini OOC banget XD)

" Iya, saya dengerin kok ;)"

" Ya pokoknya Claire bilang kalau aku lebih baik temenan sama Rick, Elliot, dan sejenisnya/?. Terus aku bilang 'Gak ada yang berhak ngatur aku temenan sama siapa walau itu orang yang aku suka!' gitu ceritanya …,"

" Terus Nak Gray galau gara-gara apa?"

" Iya, kenapa aku bilang suka ke dia, padah-"

" Oh, OH! Gue tau! Lo galau gara-gara lo bakal ngedahuluin gue sama Skye kan? Wah! Baik bener lo!" potong Kai.

" Oh, jadi gitu permasalahannya?! Kita gak papa kok, Nak Gray. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu," Skye menepuk-nepuk punggung Gray.

" Bukan gitu! Tuh kan, pada gak mau ngedengerin ceritaku!"

" Whaa-? Maaf deh, maaf .. Elu sih, Kai! *jitak Kai*. Lanjutin aja ya, jangan dengerin om Kai yang jahat :3"

"Gue? Om-om? Lo kakek sialan!" Kai sudah mulai mengaum /?

" Jadi, aku galau gara-gara aku bilang suka ke Claire. Kenapa nggak besok aja? Kan pas! 14 Spring! HUWEEEEE"

Gray nangis lagi.

…

..

.

Skye dan Kai poker face.

" Skye, habis ini pelajaran apa, ya?" tanya Kai seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

" Pelajarannya Mr. Zack. Wih, killer abis tuh. Betewe, udah ngerjain PR dia belom?"

" What? Gue lupaa! Halaman berapa?!"

" 73! Ah, payah lo!"

" Skye! Pinjemin lah ke gue!"

" Mau banget? Emang gue bakal dapet apaan kalau minjemin buku ke lo?"

" Aah! Pelit amat sih ke sobat lo sendiri!" Kai merebut buku Skye.

" Eh, apaan lo! Main rebut aja!" kata Skye sambil mencakar Kai. Kedua idiot itu heboh sendiri.

" Woy ah! Berantem mulu!" Gray tiba-tiba balik seperti sedia kala.

" LU KIRA INI GARA-GARA SIAPA?" Kai dan Skye mencak-mencak kayak cicak/?

" Iye-iye. Maap. Gitu doang kok,"

" Gitu doang? GITU DOANG LO BILANG?" Skye makin marah-marah.

" Lo gak tau rasanya kita-kita yang jadi jomblo!" Kai ikut-ikut marah.

" Gue kagak jomblo! Gue single!" ralat Skye.

" Sama aja gak punya pasangan woy!" kata Kai.

" Lah, gue kan 2 tahun jomblo bareng kalian!" Gray membela diri.

" Wah .. Lu udah berani beladiri.. Sini lawan gue!" kata Kai sambil mengepalkan tinju nya. Akhirnya Kai berdiri di sisi kanan, sedangkan Gray di sisi kiri. Debu-debu berterbangan ditengah-tengah mereka. Skye, satu-satunya (yang merasa) normal diantara mereka bertiga segera menyingkir dan duduk di pinggiran untuk menonton kedua sobatnya itu.

BUM!

Mereka menghentakkan kaki kiri ke tanah/?

BUM!

Sekarang mereka menghentakkan kaki kanan. Lalu mereka dorong-dorongan.

_" Ohh! Lagi sumo ternyata!" _batin Skye.

Tiba-tiba …

" Ano … Gray?"

Gray yang kini menggigit Kai (Emang sumo ada gigit-gigitan?._. ), terkejut.

" O-oh? Ada apa, Mary?" Gray berusaha mengembalikan wibawanya.

" I-Ini .. Surat dari Claire-chan ..," kata Mary sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat. Mendengar nama 'Claire' tentu membuat Gray salto-eh-salting. Hatinya berdegup kencang sambil nari samba/?

" Terimakasih, Mary," Gray tersenyum sambil mengambil surat itu.

Tunggu.

Apa?!

GRAY TERSENYUM!

Bagai komet Halley yang muncul 76 tahun sekali. GRAY TERSENYUM SODARA-SODARA. Author juga gak nyangkaa~! (Gray : Kan kamu yang buat ceritanya-'' )

Seketika, wajah Mary seperti tomat.

" Lho? Kamu kenapa kok wajahnya tiba-tiba merah?._. Kamu gak papa kan, Mar?" Gray menatap wajah Mary. Mary makin salting parah.

" E-eh … Etto …," Mary tak sanggup melihat mata pemuda itu.

" Mau ku anter ke UKS?"

" Memangnya Gray-kun mau?"

" Kan, emang tugas KM?" Gray malah balik bertanya.

" …. Ohh, tugas KM *kecewa*. Tapi aku gak papa kok, Gray-kun,"

" Beneran?" lagi-lagi Gray menatap Mary.

" Iya kok!" Mary mendorong tubuh Gray dan menjauh darinya.

" Cewek aneh ..," pikir Gray.

Pelajaran pun dimulai. Kai yang mendapat contekan dari Skye merasa aman.

~Istirahat pun tiba~

" Whoaa! 'Paan tuh?" kata Kai yang ngeliat Gray memandangi sepucuk surat.

" Surat cinta dari Mary, ya?" goda Skye.

" Ini dari Claire," jawab Gray tenang.

" Oh, Fine! Gray udah punya pengganti kita, Skye!"

" Mari mencari maskot baru, Kai!"

" Apaan sih, kalian?! Gue juga cuma ngeliatin dari tadi, belum tau isinya woi!"

" … Oh, oke. Yuk. Baca," Kai merebut surat itu dari genggaman Gray.

" Et! Gak sabaran banget sih lo! Siniin! Gak sudi gue, tuh surat ternodai tangan lo!" Gray berusaha merebut surat itu kembali.

" Sehina apa sih, gue?"

" Udah yuk, dibaca," Skye yang (sebenernya) dari tadi paling gak sabaran ngerebut surat itu dari tangan Kai.

_Sumimasen, Gray-kun … Aku gak bermaksud mengatur hidupmu. Aku … Hanya bercanda. Hanya mencari bahan obrolan. Jujur, aku ingin mengobrol denganmu. Maukah kamu? Aku menunggu di taman belakang sekolah saat sudah pulang jika kamu mau._

_Claire_

" Widiih, undangan ke jenjang berikutnya nih!" goda Kai.

" 'Paan sih lo," Gray yang jengah digoda Kai kini menjitak kepala Kai.

" Maksud gue, ya lo bisa tambah deket ama Claire gitu! Lo mikir apaan sih?!"

" Ya biasa aja kali bahasanya!"

" Lo mau ngajak debat lagi?"

" Siapa duluan coba yang ngajak debat?"

" Woi, udah-udah. Gimana Gray? Lo mau kesana gak?" Skye melerai.

" Ya pasti dong. Kesempatan sekali seumur hidup," jawab Gray pasti.

" Ngobrol sama kita aja gak sesemangat ini, ya?" tanya Kai pada Skye sambil merangkul Skye.

" Gue kan ketemu ama lo berdua tiap hari!" Gray membela diri lagi.

" Iye-iye, nyante aja lagi," kata Kai.

" Yang penting lo harus nyiapin muka buat ketemu calon pacar lo itu," Skye mendadak bijak.

" …," Gray diam. Wajahnya kini memerah malu.

" WAAAA?! GRAY BLUSHING!" Kai heboh.

" Wih! Hari ini tumben banget lo banyak ekspresi!" Skye malah ikutan heboh.

" Apaan sihh?!" Gray marah dan memalingkan muka. Tak sengaja tatapannya beradu dengan tatapannya Mary. Tapi sang gadis langsung kembali membaca buku yang sempat ia telantarkan tadi. Mary sebenernya salting tuh :v Dia kira Gray blushing karena tadi ngobrol sama Mary. Long way to go, Mary~!

* * *

" Mau ke kantin gak?"

" Nggak deh, Ren. Males,"

" Tumben banget males ke kantin. Biasanya paling semangat buat modusin Gray," goda cewek berambut coklat.

" Aduh, Karen bener-bener tau aku ya," gadis yang digoda hanya tertawa kecil.

" Iya dong! Kita kan udah sahabatan dari awal kelas 1! Yah .., walau tidak seawal rasa cinta Claire ke Gray, sih, Hoho!"

" Apaan sih! Lagian mana mungkin Gray-kun membalas perasaanku ..,"

" Lho, kenapa?"

" Ah, lupakan. Betewe, tadi katanya mau ke kantin?"

" Oh iya-ya XD. Tapi aku mau tanya nih. Kok kamu dari awal pelajaran murung terus sih? Ada masalah apa?"

" Rahasiaa~"

" Ihh! Main rahasia-rahasiaan ya!" Karen mencubit lengan Claire.

" Aw! Hahahaa .. mungkin kau akan tau jawabannya besok;)"

" Besok? Kenapa harus besok?"

" Karena besok hari Jum'at~"

" Hah?"

" Lupakan. Tuh, Ann ngajak kamu ke kantin!" Claire mendorong Karen ke arah gadis bermbut oranye, Ann.

-End chap 2-

* * *

Gimana?

Makin gaje kan?

HAHAHAHAHAH

RnR? ;D


	3. The Effect of Love

yeyeahh

Viewers nya bertambahh w)9

Coba ada yang meninggalkan reviews.. *kodeberat* *kemudian ditendang*

Oiya, kemarin aku nonton The Last lhoo *yaudah*

Apakah disini ada NaruLovers? :D

Oke, silakan menikmati cerita ini :3

Warning : OOC (banget), konflik dimana-mana, typo menyebar, alur gaje, PLUS lawakan garing

**Disclaimer : Harvest Moon punya Natsume, foto sampulnya pun bukan punya saya :'v**

* * *

~Di kelas 2.3~

" Woy, Kek! Habis ini pelajaran siapa?" tanya Kai.

" Lo nanya mulu sih! Gak punya jadwal pelajaran apa?"

" Gue terlalu sibuk hanya untuk sekedar ngeliat jadwal.. Mending langsung nanya ke lo,"

" Alesan lo! Sibuk ngapain emang? Lo jomblo kan? Gak kayak maskot kita?" Skye mengeraskan suaranya agar Gray yang dari tadi ngeliatin surat dari Claire tersindir (Ternyata suratnya masih diliatin sodara-sodara!).

**BUAGH!**

Tiba-tiba novel ratusan halaman terbang ke kepala Skye.

_GUE MASIH JOMBLO NYET!_

Tulisan itu tertera di secarik kertas yang terselip di dalam novel tadi.

" Duh, telinganya peka amat yak," kata Skye sambil memegangi bagian kepalanya yang sakit.

" Tau tuh, sensian banget sekarang. PMS kali," Kai (lagi-lagi) menggoda.

**SRAK!**

Tiba-tiba segumpal kertas Gray lemparkan kepada Kai.

_LO KALI YANG PMS!_

Tulisan itu tertera pada kertas tadi.

" Woy, Gray! Lo gak adil ya! Gue dilemparin novel masa dia dilempar kertas doang?! Aturan kan dia yang lebih apes!" tiba-tiba cinta datang kepadaku. Ehh. Tiba-tiba Skye marah karena hal yang nggak penting.

" Ya kali aja Gray lebih sayang ama gue~"

" Lo pilih kasih, Gray!"

" BERISIK!" kali ini Gray lempar meja.

"UWAAAAAA!"

Mereka berdua tak sempat kabur. Serangan yang tak terhindarkan lagi. Rest in Peace, Kai si Botak dan Skye si Kakek :'). Tiba-tiba, tangan Kai melambai-lambai ke kamera/?.

" Ampuuuuuuun,"

_Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut._

~Sinyal ilang~ /?

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit, keadaan kembali seperti semula.

" Woi, Skye! Lo belum jawab pertanyaan gue! Habis ini pelajarannya siapa?"

" Oh iya! Gue lupaa! Habis ini pelajarannya..,"

**BRUAK!** Pintu terbanting.

" Ayo anak-anak! Rapatkan barisan!" bentak orang yang membanting pintu tadi.

" Mr. Saibara!"

" Wah-wah! Anak zaman sekarang pada gak patuh, ya. Kenapa belum pake baju olahraga?!"

" Ano …, kan masih istirahat," Kai ngeles.

" Alesan kamu! *jitak Kai*Pake baju olahraga 10 menit sebelum bel masuk! Saya akan datang 5 menit sebelum bel! Saya sudah bilang, kan?!"

" Sudah, pak!" jawab seluruh kelas.

" Siapa KM-nya?!"

_" Mampus,"_ batin Gray.

" Sa-saya, pak," kata Gray sambil mengacungkan jari.

" Oh …, jadi kamu. Push-Up 20x!"

" Lah, salah saya apaa?!"

" Sebagai KM, kamu yang bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan anggota kelas kamu. Cepat push-up!" Mr. Saibara masih membentak.

" Ck," Gray hanya bisa mengutuk dalam hati. Tapi karena Gray sedang 'dimabuk asmara' (Eaaa bahasanya :v), Gray bukannya push-up, malah sit-up. Setelah sudah 20x, Gray kembali berdiri.

" Sudah, pak," ucap Gray dingin.

" Ulangi 20x!"

" Kenapa lagi, sih?!" Gray yang mulai jengkel hanya bisa pasrah saja disuruh kakek ini. Akhirnya Gray bersiap-siap lagi untuk sit-up.

" Pst. Gray! Push-Up! Bukan Sit-Up!" bisik Skye.

" Oiya," batin Gray. Akhirnya dia beneran push-up.

" Sudah, pak,"

" Sekarang kamu tau dimana kesalahan kamu?!"

" Tau, pak,"

" Apa?"

" Saya seharusnya Push-up. Bukan Sit-up,"

" Lalu mengapa bisa salah?"

" Saya tidak fokus, pak,"

" Nah, ini nih. Anak jaman sekarang. Guru nerangin gak diperhatiin," Mr. Saibara bersiap untuk khotbah.

" Huft ..," seluruh warga kelas hanya bisa membuang nafas berat.

Sang penyelamat datang. Bel masuk kelas berbunyi.

" Yak. Oke, anak-anak. Cepat ganti baju! Saya beri 3 menit!"

" HAH?" warga kelas langsung heboh.

" Hah hoh hah hoh! (?) Anak jaman sekarang ngeluh melulu ya! Cepetan! Waktu terus berjalan! Saya tunggu di lapangan!"

Akhirnya satu kelas itu langsung ganti baju tanpa mengobrol. Yang perempuan harus lebih cepat karena harus ganti baju di toilet. 3 menit lebih dikit, semua anak langsung berbaris di lapangan.

" Bagus. Sudah mengerjakan PR dari saya?" tanya Mr. Saibara to the point.

" Sudah, pak!" jawab seluruh warga kelas dengan kompak, kecuali satu orang yang tiba-tiba gelagapan.

" Skye! Ada PR apa emang?" bisik pemuda berbandana ungu itu kepada pria berambut silver.

Skye kaget dengan pertanyaan orang itu. " Makalah OR. Jangan bilang kalo lo lupa bawa!" jawab Skye di tengah kesempatan yang ada.

Kai memasang wajah 'oh-iya-gue-lupa'. " GUE BUKAN LUPA BAWA! GUE LUPA BUAT!" bisik Kai geregetan. Yah, tau sendiri lah, gimana rasanya lupa ngerjain PR di pelajaran guru killer DX .

" Sori Kai. Kali ini gue gak bisa bantu lo..," Skye memegang pundak Kai. " Gue seneng bisa kenal lo. Matilah dengan tenang, Kai," kata Skye. Kai pengen banget nampol tuh muka. Yah, pengennya sih gitu. Tapi apa daya. Kini Kai hanya bisa galau gundah gelisah :'3

" ASDFGHJKL!" gumam Kai. (Author : Wih, kamu ngapalin keyboard Qwerty dari mana? Hp kamu kan, bukan Qwerty? *kemudian digigit Kai*)

Tiba-tiba Mr. Saibara berteriak. " TUNGGU!". Semua menahan nafas.

" Saya mencium bau orang yang belum mengerjakan PR!" lanjut Mr. Saibara. Kini beliau mengelilingi barisan demi barisan. Suasana benar-benar hening.

" Pelakunya kamu, kan?!" kata Mr. Saibara dengan kerennya menunjuk seseorang layaknya Shinichi Kudo (Author : Gile, gaul juga nih kakek /?).

" Huh~" Kai menghembuskan nafas lega. Kini yang ditunjuk Mr. Saibara gelagapan.

Skye cengo. " Kok saya sih, pak?! Masa' saya (yang ganteng ini) gak mengerjakan tugas dari bapak?! Cari mati itu namanya, pak!" Skye berusaha meyakinkan Mr. Saibara. " Nih, saya bawa makalahnya, pak! Tuh, lihat namanyaaa. Prof. Ir. Dr. H. Phantom Skye , . Saya nggak bohong bapaaaak! Percayalah~," mata Skye bersimbah darah.

" Oh, iya. Maaf, salah tunjuk saya," kata Mr. Saibara. Warga kelas hanya bisa ber-sweat drop ria. " Pelakunya kamu, kan?!" kini Mr. Saibara menunjuk pada kriminal sesungguhnya. Kai menelan ludah. Karena Kai berjiwa lelaki sejati, ia akhirnya jujur saja. (Author : Bilang aja nggak bisa bohong :'v).

" Iya pak, maafkan kecerobohan saya. Saya berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," kata Kai sambil membungkukan badannya. Tanpa disangka seluruh dunia, Mr. Saibara bertepuk tangan!

" Hebat …, Hebat! Jarang sekali saya mendapat murid yang tidak pandai berbohong!" katanya.

" Jadi …, saya nggak dihukum kan, pak? :D" tanya Kai dengan wajah innocent-nya.

" Tentu saja dihukum! Enak aja nggak dihukum!" jawab Mr. Saibara disambut muka Kai yang lesu.

" Yahh~ Oke deh, pak. Apa hukuman saya? Saya memang pantas mendapat hukuman, dan akan mengerjakan hukuman tersebut dengan ikhlas :')," kata Kai sok tegar.

" Buat 2 makalah tentang Memancing dan Berkuda! Besok kumpulkan!"

" HAH?!" Kai hanya melongo ria dan Mr. Saibara sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

" Oke, anak-anak! Kumpulkan PR-nya dan saya akan mulai pelajaran hari ini!"

" Siap, pak!"

* * *

Pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa. Begitu juga pelajaran selanjutnya. Fyi, karena Gray adalah KM, maka otomatis statusnya naik menjadi 'kaki tangan guru'. Namun, dia 'agak' kurang fokus dengan perkataan Ibu/Bapak Guru. Contohnya saat Mrs. Manna, guru pelajaran sosial, menyuruh Gray untuk membagikan kertas tugas, Gray malah mengira disuruh membuang sampah. Alhasil, setelah melihat kertas tugas itu terdampar di tempat sampah, seluruh warga kelas bersorak.

" FREE!"

" Ini baru kebebasan mengemukakan pendapat!"

" Gue suka gaya lo, Gray!"

" I lop yu pul!"

Gray yang heran kenapa kelas tiba-tiba ribut, hanya bisa menjawab polos, " Apaan, sih?". Dan Mrs. Manna cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Ckckck …

Contoh kedua adalah saat Dr. Hardy, guru pelajaran biologi, menyuruh Gray untuk menuliskan jawaban dari PR kemarin setelah selesai pelajaran. Eh, Gray malah menghapus semua tulisan Dr. Hardy di papan tulis. Alhasil, sekarang malah Gray yang disorakin.

" Woyy! Gue belom selese nuliss!" seru seseorang.

Ckckck. Gray … Gray. Efek dapet surat dari Claire hebat banget ya!

~Pulang Sekolah~

" Skye, emang parah banget ya, efek jatuh cinta?" tanya Kai.

" Tau nih, gue baru liat korban seserius Gray!" jawab Skye.

Mimik muka Kai menjadi serius sekaligus murung, " Gue jadi takut jatuh cinta …,"

" Ah, alay lo! Kayak lagu Blink aja! Tapi, kutakut-takut jatuh cinta~ Takut takut patah hatinya~ Takut takut jadi gila~ Karena cinta~," Skye malah nyanyi sambil muter-muter bagai penari balet di depan kelas.

" Lo kali yang alay!" kata Kai memandang jijik Skye. " Emangnya lo nggak pernah jatuh cinta, apa? Atau jangan-jangan lo malah suka sama cowok? Wah, gue harus hati-hati, nih ..," kata Kai sambil bergidik ngeri.

" Enak aja! Gue masih normal! Gue sekarang lagi suka sama CEWEK, tapi kayaknya dia udah suka ama orang lain. Kalo lo gimana?"

" Wkwkwk kasian amat. Gue juga ada. Gak tau udah taken apa belom. Oiya, Skye, tengsgiping itu cowok apa cewek sih yang ngasih coklat? Bingung gue,"

" Bebas aja, sih. Tapi lo kayaknya gak usah mikirin thanksgiving dulu deh!"

" Lah, emang napa?"

" Pikirin tuh, hadiah special dari Mr. Saibara! Ngoahahahah!"

" Diem lo! Bantuin gue gitu! Malah ngetawain nih anak-_-,"

" Ogah banget gue bantuin lo! Btw, Gray mana, ya?"

" Tadi langsung kabur ke taman belakang sekolah. Yuk, cabut. Gue mau ngerjain PR,"

" Ohh, oke,"

* * *

Yah, seperti yang Kai bilang, Gray ada di taman belakang sekolah. Setelah hari yang panjang baginya, dia merasa bahwa mungkin hanya Claire yang bisa menjadi _moodbooster_-nya. Namun saat kakinya dipijakkan ke taman tersebut, batang hidung sang gadis pujaan pun tak dia lihat. Akhirnya Gray memilih untuk tiduran di hamparan rumput bermandikan teriknya matahari siang.

* * *

~Di tempat Claire~

" Claire~ Pulang yuuk!" ajak Karen.

" Males nih~ Lagian aku udah ada janji. Babaay~" Claire langsung melengos keluar.

" TUNGGU! Punya janji sama siapa? Kok aku gak diajak?" Karen langsung namplok di tas Claire.

" Duh, Kareen! Berat, tau," Claire pun menurunkan Karen. Tapi Karen langsung mencengkram lengan Claire. " Kalo nggak cerita, aku gak bakal lepasin, nih!"

" Aduh .. Sebenernya …," Claire pun mulai bercerita.

" HAH? Janjian sama GRAY?!" Karen menekan bagian 'Gray'-nya.

" Ssst! Jangan keras-keras ngomongnyaaa! Iya, aku janjian sama dia. Takutnya dia udah nunggu nih ..,"

" Uhh …, enak ya, perasaan kamu berbalas …, da aku mah apa atuh," Karen menunjukan wajah memelasnya.

" Hah?! Karen suka sama siapaa?" Claire cengo. Sahabatnya bisa jatuh cinta juga ternyata.

" Nanti pulang sekolah aku telpon kamu deh. Kamu sama aku tukeran cerita ya!"

" Janji ya! Dadaah~,"

~ End Chapter 3~

* * *

Oke, segitu dulu sajaa w

Reviews, please? :'D


	4. Love is Blooming

**Warning : OOC (banget), konflik dimana-mana, typo menyebar, alur gaje, PLUS lawakan garing**

**Disclaimer : Harvest Moon punya Natsume, foto sampulnya pun bukan punya saya :'v**

* * *

Akhirnya Claire berjalan ke taman belakang sekolah. Hatinya tak karuan mengingat dia akan bertemu Gray. Saat dia sudah sampai ke tempat tersebut, ia mendapati sosok pemuda yang selalu ia awasi 2 tahun ini, tengah tertidur di antara rerumputan.

" Maafkan aku, Gray …," kata Claire dengan suara kecil, takut membangunkan sang 'UMA'.

" Hng?" merasa tidur siangnya terganggu, dia membuka matanya. " Oh, Claire. Ku kira siapa," Gray membuka matanya dan sekarang ia duduk ala warteg/? (Itu lho, yang kaki satu di selonjorin, yang satunya lagi ditekuk. Terus tangannya ke lutut kaki yang ditekuk. Ngerti, gak?._.). " Selamat siang," kata Gray lagi.

" Maafkan aku, Gray …," Claire mengulang kata-katanya.

" Kamu minta maaf kenapa?"

" Aku membuat Gray menunggu, padahal aku yang mengajak Gray kesini …,"

" Nggak papa kok. Lagian aku pun sering kesini," kata Gray. Claire pun duduk di sebelah Gray, namun menjaga jarak. Kini keduanya tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

" Langitnya cerah, ya …," ucap Claire.

" Iya, tapi agak panas. Kamu gak kepanasan?"

" Nggak kok, aku udah biasa," jawab Claire sambil tersenyum kecil. Gray sempat terpana, tapi ia cepat mengendalikan dirinya. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memakaikan topi 'UMA' yang sangat ia banggakan ke kepala Claire.

Pluk.

" Uwaa! Gray? Beneran gapapa?"

" Masa ceweknya kepanasan tapi cowoknya enak-enakan pake topi? Mukaku mau ditaro dimana?".

Claire memandang kagum Gray yang ternyata memegang teguh etika.

" Hihi," Claire tertawa kecil. " Tapi Gray imut ya, kalau nggak pake topi," celetuk Claire. Memang, sangat jarang sekali Gray membuka topinya (bahkan sampai meminjamkannya ke orang lain), sehingga baru kali ini Claire dapat melihat rambut Gray yang pirang kemerahan itu.

Gray merasakan wajahnya panas. Ia tahu kalau wajahnya memerah malu. Biasanya ia akan menutupi wajahnya dengan topi kalau sudah seperti ini. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi? Medan perlindungannya kini dipakai Claire.

" Jangan asal ngomong!" sang pemuda memalingkan muka.

Ketegangan pun mencair. Akhirnya mereka mengobrol. Karena Gray tipe pendiam, kebanyakan dia hanya menjadi pendengar setia. Terkadang ia tersenyum kecil melihat betapa semangatnya Claire bercerita. Gray, yang sekelas dengannya saat Masa Orientasi Siswa (MOS) memang tau, Claire agak kekanak-kanakan. Dan itu membuat Gray gemas melihat tingkah Claire.

" Gray! Main Truth or Dare yuk!" cetus Claire tiba-tiba. Gray yang sedang memandangi Claire terkejut.

" Hah?"

" Iya, kita adu pake koin! pilih angka, atau Garuda? (Wah, pake koin 500-an tuh), kalau kamu pilih garuda, dan setelah koin dilempar koin itu menunjukkan garuda, berarti kamu menang dan berhak mengajukan pertanyaan atau tantangan kepadaku!"

" Huft, angka deh,"

" Oke, berarti aku garuda. Ku lempar yaa!" Claire pun melempar koin itu ke angkasa. Ketika Claire bersiap menangkapnya, koin itu malah jatuh di kepala Claire. " … Eh?" Claire kaget. Sebelum dia mengambil koin tersebut, Gray malah mendahuluinya.

" Koinnya ada di kepala kamu, tuh," katanya sambil menepuk kepala Claire pelan. Sesungging senyum pun tak lupa Gray hadiahnya pada gadis ini. Senyuman maut yang dapat melelehkan hati para hawa. Claire tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ditatapinya pemuda itu lekat-lekat.

" Wah! Aku menang, nih! Truth or Dare?" tanya Gray yang memecahkan lamunan Claire.

" Ah? Hng …, Truth aja deh,"

" Hm .. Siapa cowok yang kamu suka?"

" E-eh?! Maksudnya aku tadi milih Dare! Maaf tadi dibajak/?," Claire ngeles, gak mau jawab pertanyaan tadi.

" Ah, curang kamu!" kata Gray sembari menjitak Claire pelan, gak kayak waktu dia ngejitak Kai (ya iyalah).

" Hehe ..," Claire melet.

" Dare kan? Harus setuju ya, gak boleh nawar lagi," kata Gray memasang muka pura-pura galak.

Claire manyun, " Uh, iya iya …,"

" Hmm .. Besok thanksgiving kan? Berikan coklat terbaikmu kepadaku besok!"

" …," mimik muka Claire berubah bingung, sepertinya ia sedang mencerna kata-kata Gray tadi.

" YOSH! Akan kubuat yang terenak! Tunggu saja, Gray!" seru Claire yang tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempat duduknya. " Arigatou, Gray," Claire mengembalikan topi Gray yang hanya bisa terpana.

" Aku pulang, ya! Akan kubuatkan coklat itu! Liat aja nanti!" seru Claire sambil berlari kecil. Gray tetap terdiam, memperhatikan gadis lugu yang ada di hadapannya kini perlahan menjauh. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

Mereka berdua sama sekali tak sadar bahwa ada yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

~End Chap 4~

* * *

Waduh, dikit banget ya chapter ini?

Lagi mentok soalnya xD

Terimakasih untuk YellowMoonFlower yang sudah review. Aku senaaaang sekaliiiiii \\(TwT)/

Review, please? :D


	5. Meet My Brother!

**Warning : OOC (banget), konflik dimana-mana, typo menyebar, alur gaje, lawakan garing, dan kurang seru, wkwk :'v**

**Disclaimer : Harvest Moon punya Natsume, foto sampulnya pun bukan punya saya :'v**

* * *

-Claire's P.O.V-

Setelah percakapan yang relatif singkat tadi, aku berjalan pelan menuju rumah. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum c: . Membayangkan hal yang baru saja terjadi, masih seperti mimpi. Aku berbicara lagi dengan pemuda itu! Oh senangnyaaaaa ..

Soalnya, setelah MOS berakhir, aku tak pernah berbicara lagi dengannya. Padahal, dulu kami bisa dikatakan 'dekat'.

Hmm … Apakah dia senang mengobrol denganku? Atau malah illfeel ya? Duh, moodku langsung berubah-ubah gini._.

" Hei, Claire!"

" Hng?"

" Habis dari mana?"

" Oh, Kak Jack. Nggak dari mana-mana kok,"

Oke, perkenalkan, ini kakakku! Namanya Jack. Hah? Kenapa aku bilang nggak dari mana-mana? Aku sengaja berbohong tadi. Habisnyaa, kalau Kak Jack tau aku ngobrol sama cowok, kasian Gray! Dia bakal dibantai habis-habisan sama Kak Jack! Secara kakakku ini udah sabuk hitam, dia merasa perlu melindungi adiknya-" Jadilah ia overprotective. Padahal aku udah bilang gak perlu ngejagain aku. Aku udah kelas 2 SMA nih! Eh, Kak Jack malah tetep mata-matain aku._. Untung saja aku tau kalau hari ini Kak Jack ada kumpul OSIS, makanya aku bisa lolos dari pengawasannya X3 Hoho! Karena dia overprotective sama adiknya (yang manis ini), satu sekolah pada menyebut kakakku 'bodyguard'. Ckck. Tapi selebihnya, kakakku baik kok :D

" Yakin? Gak ketemu sama pacar, tuh?"

Tuh kan. Dia mulai curiga lagi.

" Apaan sih kak?!" aku memukulnya pelan.

" ADUH! Sakit~ jahatnya adikku ini!" katanya sambil mencubit lenganku.

" Gayanya doang sabuk item! Mental Helokiti ternyata," cibirku.

" Aku rapuh jika disakiti adik kecilku ini~"

" Huu.. Gombal!"

" Tapi, lumayan bertenaga juga tadi,"

" Oya? Tapi tadi pelan lho,"

Kakakku tertawa. " Wah! Bertambah kuat saja adikku ini!"

" Iya dong! Makanya kakak gak usah jagain aku lagi,"

" Otidakbisa! Sudah sewajibnya kakak melindungi adiknya!"

Aku merengut. " Ya nggak gitu juga kali,". Teringat kejadian tahun sebelumnya. Kakakku pernah meng-KO-kan salah satu temannya (kalau tidak salah, namanya Rock). Selidik punya selidik, ternyata kakakku mendengar bahwa Rock menyebutku adik kelas yang manis. Langsung di gebuk deh._. Lah, sebelum kenalan aja udah digebuk, gimana kalau udah pacaran? T^T.

Kak Jack membelai kepalaku. " Haha~ jangan ngambek dong~,". Aku paling suka diginiin sama kakakku :3 Membuatku merasa aman didekatnya.

" Oh iya! Besok 14 Spring! Mau ngasih coklat ke kakakmu yang manis ini kan?" tanya kakakku sambil bergaya sok imut. Iyuwh.

" Gak," jawabku singkat.

" Hah?! WHYYYYY?"

" Kakak kan, udah manis. Gak perlu makan coklatku lagi," kataku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Langsung klepek-klepek deh, dia. Ckckck, kakakku ini terkena Siscon ternyata. Apa itu siscon? Semacam Lolicon lah/? Kalau lolicon suka ke anak kecil, sedangkan siscon ke saudara perempuan /? Tapi entahlah ..

" Duhh .. Pintar gombal ya sekarang! Eh, udah liat mading sekolah?"

" Belum, kenapa?"

" Harusnya kamu liat! Kamu bintangnya!"

" Hah?"

" Judulnya aja, 'Siapakah yang Akan Mendapat Coklat dari Sang Putri?',"

" 'Putri' di sekolah kita banyak kali, kak,"

" Yaa harusnya kamu baca isinya,"

" Emangnya apaan?"

" Yang ku ingat sih, '_mendapatkan coklat dari 'putri' ini tergolong tidak mudah. Dirinya dikawal __seorang__ 'bodyguard' yang akan menerkam siapapun pangeran yang mendekatinya_'. Tuh, itu jelas kamu banget! Haha!" kata Kak Jack.

" Eu ….," aku hanya bisa sweatdrop ria melihat Kak Jack. Ugh, dia pasti menganggap dirinya pahlawan karena bisa 'menjaga' adik satu-satunya ini.

" Masa kakak terima aja sih kalau kakak dibilang 'bodyguard'?" tanyaku.

Kakakku menerawang langit biru, " Asal aku bisa melindungimu, aku tak apa,". Duh, kakakku keren banget kalau lagi kayak gini XD

Perjalanan selanjutnya hanya diselimuti keheningan. Hm, kok jalan ke rumah terasa lebih panjang, ya?

" Kamu mau ngasih coklat ke siapa, Claire?" tanyanya sambil menatapku. Sorot matanya yang serius itu membuatku bingung harus menjawab apa.

" Gak ada," jawabku seadanya.

" Beneran?"

" Yah, paling ke Karen sama Ann …,"

" Bagus deh,"

" Kak, kenapa sih aku gak boleh deket sama cowok?"

" Karena adikku tak pantas disakiti,"

" Berarti cewek lain boleh disakiti?"

" Haha, nggaklah! Cuma, kakak kan tanggung jawabnya ke kamu doang~,"

" Hmm …,"

Diam sejenak.

" Claire, kalau posisi kakak udah tergantikan, kakak harap cowok itu gak bakal bikin kamu nangis,"

" Nggak lah! Claire kan, udah besar, jadi gak mau pake popok lagi,"

Eh? Tadi aku ngomong apa?

" Bagus deh, kalau gitu!" sekali lagi, Kak Jack membelai kepalaku.

* * *

Yap, akhirnya aku sampai ke rumah jugaaa… Sebelumnya aku belanja dulu buat bikin coklat. Dan saat udah sampai rumah, hal yang pertama aku lakukan adalah …..

Menelepon Karen.

" Kareeeeeeeeeeeeen~," sapaku.

" Hai Claaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiirrrrreeeeee~," jawab suara di seberang sana.

" Jadi, kamu suka siapa?" tanyaku to the point.

Tak disangka, Karen berteriak. " KYAAAAAAAAAA!". Suara melengking Karen langsung menembus telinga. Dengan spontan, ku jauhkan telepon dari telingaku.

" Karen! Aku tau kalo kamu anak padus. Tapi kalo teriak biasa aja, nggak usah pake vibra juga keles," kataku sok gaul.

" Habisnya aku maluuu. Aku belum pernah cerita ke siapa-siapaaa,"

" Nah, saatnya membocorkan rahasia! Cepat ceritakan padaku!"

" Btw, gimana nih, sama Gray?" Karen dengan cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Wah, aku seneng banget, Ren! Kayak mimpi! Dia nyuruh aku …., eh. Kamu kok malah ngalihin pembicaraan sih?"

" Hihi, lanjutin dong ceritanya, rame nih," Karen tertawa kecil tanpa merasa bersalah.

" Aku gak mau cerita sebelum kamu cerita!"

" Yahh… Yaudah, liat aja besok!"

" Ahh … katanya Karen mau cerita … Yaudah deh, aku mau bikin coklat dulu yaa!"

" Eh … tunggu! Aku mau minta tolong …,"

" Apa?"

" Kamu tau kan … kalau .. aku … em ..,"

" Ya?"

" Gak bisa masak?"

" Aduuuh! Bikin coklat buat thanksgiving itu gampang kok!"

" Ya kan kata kamu, saingan terberat Ann," cibir Karen. Ann adalah juara memasak di sekolah. Namun, tiba-tiba saja suatu hari dia menantangku untuk memasak. Dan kau tau? Kami seri. Dan karena pertandingan itu, entah kenapa aku menjadi dekat dengan Ann.

" Haha, iya deh. Aku kirim caranya lewat sms, ya? Hemat pulsa,"

" Iya deh, tapi kalau tetep gak bisa, aku bakal ke rumahmu,"

" Oke, tapi kabarin aku dulu yaa,"

" Siip, Jaa ne~"

Setelah ku tutup teleponnya, langsung saja ku ketik resepnya dan kukirimkan ke Karen. Kemudian, aku melesat menuju dapur.

YOSH! Liat aja nanti, Gray!

Mwahahahahahahahahahahah!

* * *

4:05 PM

Disinilah aku, duduk kelelahan. Akhirnya aku selesai membuat 5 bungkus coklat. Untuk siapa aja? Tentu saja untuk Gray, Kak Jack, Karen, Ann, dan ….. aku gak tau, belum dipikirin lagi. Mungkin bakal jadi cemilan kalau aku tiba-tiba laper dan gak ada uang. Haha, walau badanku bisa dikatakan ideal, tapi sebenarnya perutku perut karet .. Teman-temanku saja sering terbengong-bengong saat melihat porsi makanku 'sedikit' lebih banyak dari mereka.

" HUAAAAAAA! CLAAAIIREE!" tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut coklat datang menghambur ke pelukanku.

" Hua?! Lhoo?! Karen? Kena-?"

" Aku sudah berusaha namun tetap saja gagal! Ini, lihat! Coklatnya gosong!" katanya sambil memperlihatnya coklat buatannya.

" Aduh! Kalau gosong ngapain dibawa kesini ...,"

" Ya aku cuma mau kasih bukti aja kalau aku gagal bikin coklat thanksgiving..,"

" Gak perlu bukti juga pasti aku percaya kok, Ren ...," Yap, nilai memasak untuk Karen adalah, NOL BESAR. Tapi aku akan beri nilai seratus untuk usahanya dalam memasak makanan yang setidaknya bisa dikonsumsi.

" Eh, tapi .. kok kamu bisa masuk sih?" tanyaku.

" Pintunya kan nggak dikunci,"

" WAHH?" Huft. Untung saja aku duduk di dekat ruang tamu.

" Cepat ajari aku!"

" Iya-iya …,"

Oke, ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan …

* * *

" _Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo_

_Iitai koto wa iwanakucha_

_Kaerimichi yuugure no basutei _

_Ochikonda senakani Bye Bye Bye!"_

Alarmku berbunyi. Lagu Rolling Star yang bergenre Soft Rock itu pun mengalun memasuki telingaku. Otakku menyuruhku bangun setelah mendengar suara khas Yui tersebut. Tanganku menggapai-gapai handphone yang berada di samping ranjang. Segera aku menekan tombol 'Dismiss', takut alrm-ku itu mengganggu tetangga lain yang masih terlelap. Memang sudah kebiasaanku untuk bangun lebih pagi dari siapapun. Mengapa? Karena semua keajaiban bermula pada pagi hari. Dari Matahari terbit, hingga suara ayam berkokok. Termasuk udara segar yang masuk perlahan ke dalam paru-parumu. Hmm …, pagi yang sepi. Namun sepi seperti inilah yang menenangkanku.

Aku pun pergi ke dapur untuk membuat susu coklat. Setelah itu, aku langsung meminumnya secara perlahan.

_Sebentar lagi Kak Jack bakal bangun nih, _batinku.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memasukkan coklat-coklat tersebut ke dalam tasku. Takutnya Kak Jack curiga kenapa aku mebuat coklat sebanyak ini.

" Wayoloh, ketauan memasukkan banyak permata, nih! Buat siapa aja tuh? Kok banyak amat coklatnya?"

Refleks aku menoleh kepada sumber suara. Terlihat seseorang tengah menyender ke pintu. Tuh kan, Kak Jack curiga. Oke, Plan B. Kita lihat seberapa aku jago acting.

" Coklat-coklat ini aku buat sepenuh hati untuk kakakku tersayang ~," jawabku sambil mencium pipi Kak Jack. Kak Jack terdiam.

" ….. Kak?"

" HUWOOOOOOOOGGHH!"

" … Kakak kenapa?"

" Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi .. (Author : Lah itu ngomong :v). Aku … Aku … Aku meleleh ~,"

Aku sweatdrop melihat kakakku yang kini mencair di lantai.-.

" Tapi masa bodyguard sang putri selemah ini sih?! Aku tak boleh terlalu senang! Tapi aku akan mengumumkan pada seluruh dunia, bahwa aku, sang bodyguard, diberi coklat oleh sang putri! HWAHAHAHAAHAHH!" tiba-tiba kakakku melompat kegirangan dan keluar dari rumah. Ckckckk, bener-bener siscon.

" Eu …. Kakak masih pake piyama …,"

" OIYA! AKU BELOM MANDI!" kakakku pun langsung masuk kamar mandi dengan hebohnya. Benar-benar deh kakakku ini. Akhirnya aku mandi di kamar mandi yang lain. Setelah siap, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke sekolah dengan mantap.

PERSIAPKAN DIRIMU, GRAY!

YOSH!

* * *

Gimana? Gimana? Gimanaa?

Udah lebih panjang kan dari chapter sebelumnyaa~

Oiya, do'akan Mai yaa .. 3 Minggu lagi akan menghadapi UN T^T (Yahh, ketauan deh aku kelas berapa :v)

Jika ada waktu senggang, tolong di Review yaa~

Review anda semua merupakan semangat untukku ;)) *eeeaa


	6. That Day

Halooooooo .. Ada yang masih ngikutin cerita ini? Please don't leave me :'3

Mau update siang, tapi tadi diajakin nonton drama korea sama mama /? *yaudah* cowoknya tsundere banget. Kyaa X) *abaikan*

**Warning : OOC, konflik dimana-mana, alur gaje, lawakan garing, mungkin agak kasar?, full emot /?**

**Disclaimer : Harvest Moon punya Natsume, foto sampulnya pun bukan punya saya :'v**

**Oiya, disini ada Skye lhoo tapi OOC banget ..**

* * *

-Normal P.O.V –

Setibanya Claire di kelas, ia mendapati tas Karen tanpa tuannya. _Tumben amat dateng pagi …, ckck. Dasar! Terkena virus merah jambu, sihh…, _pikir Claire. Claire pun memilih untuk menaruh bingkisan coklat tersebut di tas Karen dan Ann. Entah kemana dua sahabatnya itu.

" Kira-kira …, siapa ya, cowok (tidak) beruntung yang akan mendapatkan coklat Karen? Hmm .. Semoga yang makan coklat itu gak bakal pingsan deh," Claire bergidik ngeri mengingat tahun sebelumnya. Berita tentang 'cowok-yang-pingsan-setelah-makan-coklat-dari-Karen' sudah menyebar ke seantero sekolah. Tapi tetap saja para kaum adam memiliki keinginan untuk diberi coklat dari 'dewi' Karen. Siapa sih, yang gak mau sama Karen? Kalau Claire dijuluki 'putri', Karen malah dijuluki 'dewi'. Makanya Claire kadang suka minder kalau udah dibanding-bandingin sama Karen.

" Pokoknya aku hanya bisa mendo'akan yang terbaik untuk Karen .. Aku yakin Karen gak bakal suka sama cowok yang sama," pikir Claire lagi. Ia berjalan riang ke kelas 2.3, kelas Gray. Ditangannya terdapat bungkusan coklat kecil yang akan ia berikan kepada Gray. Tak berapa lama, sampailah ia ke depan pintu kelas Gray. Matanya mengintip ke seluruh penjuru kelas, mencari seorang pemuda. Dan kini ia dikejutkan pemandangan yang tak biasa.

Gray …

Sedang menopang punggung gadis (yang seingatnya bernama Mary) itu dengan satu tangannya yang kekar. Wajah mereka berdekatan dan terlihat sangat merah. Mata mereka memandang satu sama lain, seperti tak akan melepas kepergian salah satu dari mereka. Claire tak sanggup melihat hal ini. Claire tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Mau protes? Memangnya dia siapa?

Akhirnya Claire pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa bersuara.

Seperti melihat bayang-bayang orang pergi, Gray penasaran. _Siapa itu?_

" Claire?" gumam Gray. Entah mengapa nama 'Claire' lah yang melintas pertama kali di benaknya. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki mendekat ke arah pintu. Namun, langkahnya tak mampu ia lanjutkan. Gray merasakan kehangatan pada tangannya, yang ternyata Mary menahan tangan pemuda itu.

" Mau kemana, Gray?"

" Eh … Em .. ."

" Temani aku saja, ya?"

Terjadi kecanggungan di antara mereka. " Anu …, Gray …, S-Sebenarnya aku ..,"

Gray menutup mata. Ia berharap gadis di depannya tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti yang dipikirannya. Ia berharap bisa keluar dari tempat ini dan menemui gadis pirang bermata aquamarine itu. Semakin ia menutup mata, semakin ia membayangkan wajahnya. SIAL! Gray ingin sekali bertemu Claire!

* * *

Claire berjalan cepat tanpa tujuan. Ia masih memegang bungkusan coklat itu erat-erat. Tanpa sengaja, Claire menabrak seseorang.

" Ah, Maafkan aku!" kata Claire sambil menundukkan badan sehingga ia tak melihat wajah orang itu. Orang tersebut hanya memandang Claire berlalu. _Itu Claire bukan ya?_

Tak ambil pusing, orang itu pun masuk saja ke kelasnya, kelas 2.3. Tapi dia reflex bersembunyi melihat Gray dan Mary yang sedang mengobrol. _" Gak salah lagi, pasti tadi Claire yang nabrak gue!"_ batinnya. Orang itu pun berlari mencari Claire.

* * *

Nafas Claire tersengal-sengal. Gadis itu kini terdampar di lorong penuh loker-loker siswa. Tak sanggup berdiri lagi, ia pun menjatuhkan diri ke lantai seiring dengan tangisannya yang pecah. Ia duduk bersender di salah satu loker siswa yang berjejer rapi di sisi kanan. Di tengah lorong tersebut terdapat beberapa kursi panjang yang menghadap dinding kaca. Taman sekolah juga tak malu-malu menunjukkan keindahannya di balik dinding kaca. Biasanya, hal seperti ini bisa menenangkan hati Claire. Tapi tidak kali ini.

_" Apa Gray cuma mainin perasaanku? Buat apa dia nyuruh aku ngasih cokelat kalau dia sebenernya udah ada yang punya?"_

Tiba-tiba dari ujung lorong terlihat pemuda berambut silver berdiri dengan gagahnya.

Orang itu pun menghampiri Claire. " Jangan menangis, gadisku,"

" … Skye?" Claire mendongakkan kepalanya dan buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

" Suatu kehormatan bahwa putri mengetahui nama saya."

" Apaan sih, lo? Gombal banget!" mode tsundere Claire tiba-tiba aktif untuk menjaga gengsi. Namun Skye seperti tak memperdulikan hal itu.

" Mengapa mata indahmu itu sangat sembab, putri?" tanya Skye sambil menyentuh dagu Claire dengan telunjuknya. Claire memalingkan wajahnya.

" Gue gak kenapa-kenapa, kok! Gak usah sok perhatian gitu deh. Pergi sana!". Namun Skye malah semakin mendekat ke wajah Claire.

" Maukah sang putri membagi kisahnya padaku?"

Bendungan Claire pun jebol. Ia menangis di pundak Skye. " Gray … (Huhu … Hiks/?) dia kejam!". Skye menutup mulut rapat-rapat membiarkan Claire menumpahkan segala perasaannya. Tapi bukannya mereda, tangis Claire malah semakin keras. Tanpa pikir panjang, Skye memeluknya erat-erat. Claire kaget. " Iya, Gray emang bodoh. Dia udah nyia-nyiain gadis sepertimu,". Claire kaget sekaligus terharu dan membalas pelukan Skye.

" Terima kasih!" Claire menangis bahagia. Tak menyangka ada yang berkata seperti itu padanya.

Tak berapa lama, mereka melepas pelukan tadi dan tertawa bersama.

" HAHAA! Wajah macam apa iniii~," goda Skye sambil mencubit pipi Claire.

" Lepasiiiin!"

" Jangan marah ya? Don't let your anger steal away your beauty~," kata Skye sambil mengacak-acak rambuk Claire.

" Ihhh! Apaan sih?! Lo juga kesambet apa jadi tiba-tiba bijak gitu?!" Claire juga tertawa. Akhirnya mereka duduk berdampingan dan mengobrol. Sesekali mereka tertawa.

_Tetaplah tersenyum, Claire …_

" Itu lah mengapa aku sangat menyukai dirimu …," gumam Skye pelan.

" Hah? Apa?" tanya Claire. Ia merasa mendengar Skye bicara sesuatu.

" Ehh?! Aku .. Aku nggak bilang …," Skye diam sejenak dan menutup matanya. _Aku tau ini salah, tapi biarlah …_

Ditatapnya mata Claire dalam-dalam. " Iya. Aku sangat menyukaimu, Claire,"

Claire kaget. Gak tau harus ngomong apa. " Ta-tapi .., kamu kan deket sama banyak siswi …,"

" Aku, Phantom Skye, mendadak hilang keberaniannya saat bertemu denganmu. Tapi gak tau kenapa, aku selalu lancar aja kalau ngerayu siswi lain," kata Skye berterus terang.

" Terus kenapa kamu baru ngehampirin aku sekarang?"

" Aku gak tahan ngeliat air mata jatuh dari mata indahmu itu," jawab Skye sambil mengelus wajah Claire. Sang gadis menunduk, diam-diam ia tersenyum.

" Maaf Skye … Tapi aku gak bisa ngebales perasaan kamu …,"

Keduanya terdiam.

" Setelah kejadian tadi, aku gak tau apa masih bisa menyukai seseorang atau nggak," jelas Claire.

Skye hanya tertawa kecil. " Pangeran bintang ini sudah sangat senang dapat mengutarakan perasaannya padamu. Tapi bersiaplah! Hatimu akan kucuri, princess," kata Skye.

Claire juga tertawa kecil. " Terimakasih, Skye. Sebagai rasa terimakasihku, aku akan memberimu ini," kata Claire sambil memberikan bungkusan coklat.

" Whoaa~! Kebaikanmu lebih besar daripada bintang yang menghiasi malam, Claire," ucap Skye senang.

Claire tersenyum kecil. " Aku sangat senang kau menghampiriku, Skye," ucap Claire dengan sangat pelan.

* * *

" Claire mana, ya?" tanya Gray. Sekarang sudah jam 7 yang berarti pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai.

" Ngapain lo nyariin dia?" tanya Skye. Udah mesra-mesraan sama Mary, ngapain masih nyariin Claire?

" Kemaren gue minta dibuatin coklat. Gue kira di hari kayak gini dia bakal nemuin gue di pagi hari …,"

" Oh, maksud lo, coklat kayak gini ya?" tanya Skye sambil menyombongkan bungkus coklat berbentuk hati. Disana terdapat kertas kecil bertuliskan, 'Dari Claire3'.

" Wah? Dia nitipin ke lo?" tanya Gray sambil berusaha meraih coklat tersebut.

" Eits. Enak aja, lo! Coklat ini spesial buat GUE! Bukan buat LO!"

Gray langsung geram. " Sialan! Pengkhianat lo!" kata Gray sambil menonjok pipi Skye.

" Gue ada di samping dia waktu dia nangis. Sedangkan lo kemana?" kata Skye sambil mendorong Gray.

" Gak nyangka gue! Lo musuh dalam selimut!" Gray menjambak Skye/?. " Munafik!" Gray mengatakan berbagai sumpah serapah berkali-kali. Skye yang tak terima balas menonjok Gray. Baku hantam pun terjadi. Tak ada satupun yang berani melerai. Semua tau, jika Gray sudah marah, biasanya tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Dan biasanya lagi, Kai lah yang menjadi penengah. Namun, disaat semua membutuhkannya, dia menghilang .. *mendadak avatar*

" Lo tau? Claire nangis gara-gara lo!" kata Skye menarik kerah baju Gray.

" Lo gak tau apa-apa soal Claire!" Gray menonjok Skye.

" Justru LO yang gak tau apa-apa!" Skye menendang tubuh Gray hingga terpental ke tembok. Skye menarik kerah baju Gray (lagi). " Lo harus liat sesedih apa muka Claire waktu liat lo lagi mesra-mesraan sama Mary!" bentak Skye. Terlihat kilat-kilat api di mata Skye.

" Mary …?" gumam Gray.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka.

" Woy, Gray! Skye! Gue dapet coklat nih! Lu pade pasti gak nyangka kan … EBUSET! Kok kelas ancur gini?!" ujar Kai, si pahlawan kesiangan. Kedatangan Kai mencairkan ketegangan.

" Lo telat, Kai. Harusnya lu dateng dari tadi, biar bisa ngelerai mereka," kata Rick sambil nunjuk Gray dan Skye yang babak belur.

" OMAIGAT! Lu berdua gak bilang-bilang kalo mau berantem!" kata Kai.

" Oh, jadi kita harus minta persetujuan dari lo dulu baru bisa berantem?" sindir Skye.

" Yaa kali aja gue bisa lerai,"

" Yang ada lo malah ikutan ngerusuh-_-," kata Gray.

" Yaudin, katanya Mrs. Manna bakal ngerayain tengsgiping bareng Mr. Duke. Jadi pelajaran pertama dan kedua bakal kosong. Lo berdua ikut gue ke UKS! Oiya, Cliff, lo kan Wakil KM. Lo yang mimpin kelas buat bersihin kekacauan ini ya," Kai mengambil alih pimpinan.

" I-Iya," kata Cliff.

~ Kai, Gray, dan Skye pun pergi ke UKS~

" Tumben lo bisa mimpin kelas dengan bener," kata Gray, merasa posisinya menjadi KM terancam/?.

" Beginilah cinta, bisa ngerubah orang~," jawab Kai asal.

" Widih, ketularan Gray nih ya?" tanya Skye.

" Bedanya sih, gue udah jadian~," kata Kai santai.

" WAH?!" Skye dan Gray kaget setengah mati. Yang kemarin berbunga-bunga kan, Gray. Kok yang jadian malah Kai?

" SAMA SIAPAA?" tanya Gray dan Skye.

" Entar gue ceritain di UKS," kata Kai sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan. Sementara Gray dan Skye saling memandang dengan tatapan heran.

* * *

Yee chapter 6 selesaaaii

Gimanaa?

Oiya, makasih buat yang nge-review.. :3 Mai jawab disini yaa

**Sierra Vuc :** Iya kak, aku cari referensi di google sister complex itu sama dengan siscon. Mungkin siscon itu singkatannya /? Tapi kan harusnya siscom /? Yasudahlah XD Makasih kaaak, kakak juga semangat lanjutin Moon Goddess nyaaa :D

**Myu Amagi :** Wihihi, iya kak, aku masih SMP, masih imut lagi /? Nggak deng, bercanda XD WAHH ADA YANG SUKA YUI JUGAAAA XD Aku suka Rolling Star sama Never Say Die~ Yui kawaii banget, cantik banget, berbakat banget. Ah segalanyaaa~ UN SMP gampang? Ajarin dong kak :3 huehehe

**YellowMoonFlower :** Hehee, iya nih, si Jack menyeramkaan.. Hueheheh makasih kaak :D Kakak juga semangat ngelanjutin Hunter and Little Red Riding Hood-nya ya kaak :D

Sekian dari sayaa /? Sampai bertemua minggu depaan~


	7. End of That Day

AKHIRNYAAAAA

UN TELAH SELESAI BEBERAPA HARI YANG LALU!

TOLONG DO'AKAN HASILNYA MEMUASKAN YA, READERS~!^w^

Nah, ini kelanjutan dari chapter sebelumnya .. Dan chapter terakhir ini lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya. Yeee~!

Selamat menikmati :D

**Warning : OOC, konflik dimana-mana, alur gaje, lawakan garing, mungkin agak kasar?, full emot /?**

**Disclaimer : Harvest Moon punya Natsume, foto sampulnya pun bukan punya saya :'v**

* * *

Skye dan Gray berteriak kaget, " SAMA KAREN?!". Sementara Kai mengobati luka pada tubuh dan muka Gray serta Skye dengan tenangnya.

" KOK BISA SIH?!"

" Lo makan apaan sampe Sang Dewi jatuh cinta sama lo?!"

" Serius deh, jangan-jangan lo cuma mimpi doang?"

" Atau jangan-jangan malah gue yang lagi mimpi? ._."

" Lo tau kan, kalo nyantet itu dosa?"

" Yakin lo gak dikerjain?"

" Lo kayaknya bukan si botak yang gue kenal, deh,"

" Atau mungkin-,"

" Udah deh. Percaya gak percaya, ya gue jadian ama si Karen!" omel Kai yang mulai jengah diinterogasi kedua sohibnya. " Lagian kenapa sih lo berdua pada gak percaya banget?"

" Lo bayangin ya sob. Misalnya lo jalan berdua ama Karen ke mall. Lo pasti bakal dianggep supir doang sama orang-orang!" ejek Gray.

" Gray! Gak mungkin lah Kai dianggep supir!" kata Skye dengan yakin. Kai merasa terharu dibela oleh Skye. " Paling dianggep babu!" kata Skye dengan tegas.

" Sialan lo!" Kai menjitak kepala Gray dan Skye. " Lo berdua harus ngeliat waktu Karen ngasih cokelat ke gue. Mukanya merah banget tjoy! Gak ada kesan galaknya!" Kai menutup matanya dan membayangkan kejadian tadi. Mukanya memerah. Ilernya keluar. Ihh XP

" Oh, jadi cuma gara-gara lo udah gak jomblo, lo berhak ngejitak gue?! Gitu ya?! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH," Gray ketawa psikopat sambil nendang-nendang Kai.

" Kai! Masa lo lupa?! Jiwa psikopat Gray akan aktif kembali 5 detik setelah dijitak!" kata Skye.

Gray berbalik menghadap Skye. Ia siap-siap berubah menjadi naga hulk (lagi). Tangannya memegang tempat tidur terdekat. " MANA ADA YANG BEGITUAN?!". Tempat tidur tadi kini melayang ke arah Skye.

DUAAAAAAARRR!

Terjadi sebuah ledakan guna mendramatisir kejadian tadi. (Emangnya bom)

" Uhuk-uhuk!" Skye dan Kai batuk-batuk di antara puing-puing UKS yang masih berasap.

" Mo ape lo?!" tanya Gray sambil nunjuk hidung Kai.

" Yaelah Gray! Lo gak bisa ngeliat gue seneng apa yak?" kata Kai sambil mengangkat tangan seperti sedang ditodong pistol.

" Mangnya lo seneng kenapee?!"

" Gue seneng lah. Besok gue sama Karen bakal jadi trending topic, ngalahin berita lo jadian sama si Claire! Atau berita Mr. Duke selingkuh sama Mrs. Sasha!"

Hening.

Gray dan Skye terdiam.

Kai yang gak tau apa-apa serba salah.

" Jangan-jangan …," Kai mengerutkan alisnya. " Mr. Duke beneran selingkuh sama Mrs. Sasha?"

"BUKAAAAAANNNN!" jawab Skye dan Gray berbarengan.

Kai menghela nafas, " Yahh, kirain. Padahal kalau beneran kan aku bisa ngerebut Mrs. Manna ..,"

BUAK!

Skye dan Gray menjitak kepala Kai dengan 'mesra'nya hingga kepalanya berasap.

" Iye, gue bercanda. Lagian gue udah ada Karen, kan," katanya sambil mengusap kepalanya. Tiba-tiba ekspresi mukanya berubah seperti orang yang menemukan jarum pada tumpukan jerami, atau seperti orang yang berhasil bertanya pada rumput yang bergoyang, atau seperti Thomas Alva Edison yang berhasil menyalakan bohlam lampunya. (Mukanya kayak gimana juga saya gak tau :v) "Jangan-jangan ... lo berdua berantem gara-gara cewek pirang itu?"

" Begitulah," jawab Gray singkat.

" Semuanya gara-gara lo, Gray!" kini giliran Skye yang menunjuk hidung Gray.

" Gue gak ada apa-apa sama Mary!"

Mereka pun mulai berdebat lagi. Sementara Kai menyingkir ke pojokan dan makan popcorn yang baru saja ia buat/?. Dan kalian harus tau. Kalau Gray sama Skye udah debat, entah kapan akan berhenti. Dan mereka ini ngomongnya cepet. Udah kayak adu rap deh :v. Tapi ada beberapa kata-kata yang berhasil Kai tangkep.

" Gue tau, Gray! Lo selingkuh sama Mary, kan?"

" Gue bisa jelasin! Lo dengerin gue dulu, Skye …,"

" Tidak! Gue tau lo bakal berdustahh/?"

" Nggak, Skye. Gue gak akan membiarkan ada dusta diantara kita,"

Tuh kan. Kayak pertengkaran suami istri :v.

Tak terasa, popcorn Kai sudah habis. " Woy! Debatnya masih lama, gak? Kalo masih lama gue mau bikin popcorn lagi nih," kata Kai dengan cueknya. Serempak Skye dan Gray menoleh ke arah Kai. Akhirnya mereka tersadar bahwa mereka telah menyia-nyiakan waktu mereka untuk berdebat.

Gray pun duduk lesehan, " Pokoknya gue gak selingkuh atau apapun itu sama Mary. Jadi ini Cuma salah paham doang. Lagian gue udah nolak Mary baik-baik!"

" Ya tapi kan Claire ngeliatnya lo lagi berduaan sama Mary! Terus lo gak puas udah nyakitin hati Claire jadinya nyakitin hati Mary juga?! Lo gak punya hati, Gray!"

" APA LO BILANG?!" Gray siap menampar Skye (dih, kayak cewek :v).

" Serius deh! Lo berdua masih lama gak debatnya?" Kai yang merasa dicuekin mengulang pertanyaannya. Serempak, Skye dan Gray menoleh ke arah Kai (lagi).

" Yaudah, pokoknya gue gak selingkuh!"

" Ya tapi kan-,"

" UDEH AH! Gak bosen apa, debat diulang-ulang?-_- Intinya, Gray Cuma harus menyelesaikan kesalahpahamannya dengan Claire. Sang terdakwa dinyatakan tak bersalah!" kata Kai diiringi ketukan palu.

" Ya tapi kan-,"

" DIAM! Keputusan hakim tidak bisa diganggu gugat! Sekarang ayo ke kelas. Pelajaran ke-3 bakal mulai nih," kata Kai sambil mendorong kedua sahabatnya itu. Akhirnya mereka bertiga berjalan ke kelas. Sepanjang perjalanan, Skye menunduk. Sepertinya sedang berpikir.

_'Andai kalian tahu …, gadis berambut pirang itu adalah bintang yang bersinar di hatiku,'_

* * *

~Saat istirahat~

" Claaiiiree~! Aku jadian lho~," kata Karen sambil menepuk pundak Claire. Claire pun menoleh. Matanya sembab sedari tadi. Untung saja di hari thanksgiving seperti ini, guru-guru pada merayakannya dengan pasangannya maisng-masing (yaiyalah, masa pasangan orang). Kecuali guru yang jomblo :p

" Claire? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Karen pada sahabatnya itu. _Pantes aja dari tadi Claire sendirian …_

Claire malah tersenyum paksa, " Syukurlah, perasaanmu terbalas …," ucap Claire sambil memeluk Karen. Matanya berair lagi.

Karen membalas pelukan Claire. " Ada apa, Claire?" yang ditanya bukannya menjawab malah menangis semakin kencang.

" Oke, oke …, ceritanya nanti saja. Menangislah sepuasnya," kata Karen mempererat pelukannya.

* * *

~Pulang sekolah~

Claire berjalan gontai ke arah taman belakang sekolah. Entah mengapa hati dan kakinya mengarahkan Claire ke taman itu.

_" Kalau Gray nyakitin hati kamu, Gray gak layak ngedapetin kamu! Dan kamu gak perlu nangisin dia!"_

Kata-kata dari Karen itu terus menerus terngiang di telinga Claire. _Kamu nggak tau apa yang kurasain, Ren …_

" Huft," Claire menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di hamparan rumput itu, tempat dirinya mengobrol dengan Gray kemarin. Kenangan bersama Gray terus menerus mengitari kepalanya. Tak bisa disangkal air matanya pun jatuh juga.

Guk!

" Hah?"

Guk!

Claire pun segera menghapus air matanya dan duduk ketika mengetahui ada anjing di dekatnya. Anjing itu sangat kecil dan lucu. Para siswa dan siswi di SMA Mineral Town biasa memanggilnya Boy.

Guk!

" Ahaha~! Maaf ya, aku gak punya makanan~," kata Claire sambil mengelus kepala anjing tersebut. Seolah mengerti, Boy langsung murung dan mengeluarkan jurus memelasnya, Puppy Eyes. Claire makin merasa bersalah.

Tiba-tiba ia ingat. Ia masih mempunyai 1 bungkus coklat yang entah akan ia berikan kepada siapa. Akhirnya, Claire mengambil bungkus coklat dari tasnya.

" Kamu mau?" tanya Claire sembari membuka bungkus itu. Boy langsung melompat-lompat riang. Ekornya berkibas-kibas ke kanan dan ke kiri.

...

..

.

" JANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Sesosok pemuda berlari ke arah mereka.

" G-Gray?"

Claire tak bisa mengontrol mukanya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Buru-buru ia memalingkan muka dan menenangkan dirinya agar mukanya tak terlalu merah. Disaat sang pemuda bertopi UMA tersebut sudah sampai di dekat sang gadis, sang gadis malah menghadiahinya dengan tatapan dingin.

" Ngapain lo kesini?!"

" Wah, orang lagi kecapean kok malah dikasih tatapan dingin? Dikasih minum kek," kata Gray asal. Niatnya sih, ingin mencairkan suasana, tapi melihat Claire yang masih bermuka dingin, akhirnya Gray memasang muka serius juga.

" Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman disini …," kata Gray. Namun Claire tetap diam. " Aku gak ada hubungan apa-apa kok, sama Mary." katanya lagi.

" Gak usah bo'ong deh. Gue liat sendiri kali,"

" Emangnya kamu liat apaan?"

" Yaa, lo lagi gendong-gendongan sama Mary gitu,"

" OOOOH! ITU! Si Mary kepleset tau :v Ya tau sendiri lah kalau dia agak ceroboh? Mungkin dia lapar.. -eh- Min-nya bertambah :v,"

" Oh. Terus lo dapet coklat dari dia kan? Gak usah bo'ong. Gue liat sendiri Mary bawa-bawa coklat,"

" Iya, dia emang ngasih coklat itu ke aku,"

Hening sebentar. Claire masih pura-pura tak peduli.

" Tapi aku tolak kok," sambung Gray.

" Oh. Gitu. Terus?"

" Lagi pula, kamu kan udah janji mau ngasih aku coklat," kata Gray tersenyum tulus kepada Claire. Muka Claire langsung memerah.

" Apaan sih?!" Claire beranjak pergi meninggalkan Gray dan Boy.

" Nggak …," gumam Gray. Ia juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menahan lengan Claire. " Kamu nggak boleh lari lagi, Claire,". Gray membalikan tubuh Claire agar mereka saling menghadap. Dipegangnya pundak Claire. Muka Claire mulai memanas. Seingatnya, dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Gray.

" Memangnya, aku lari dari apa?"

" Hm .. Entahlah. Mungkin kau takut kalau aku akan menolakmu?" tanya Gray jail sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

BUAK!

Claire menonjok dada Gray 'agak' pelan.

" Kalau urusan tolak-menolak, aku yang akan menolakmu!" katanya sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya.

Anehnya, Gray tidak tumbang dengan tonjokan itu.

" Hebat, aku tidak menyangka ada orang yang tahan dengan tonjokanku. Oh iyaya, kamu kan mantan berandal. Haha ...," kata Claire.  
Tapi Gray tidak menggubris candaan itu. Padahal, biasanya ia akan marah bila ada orang yang mengungkit masa lalunya. Ia malah tetap berdiri tegak dan menundukkan kepalanya, menatap kedua bola mata Claire, dan tersenyum. Claire yang tak menyangka sang pemuda akan berbuat seperti itu malah lebih salting.

" Benarkah?" tanyanya. " Benarkah kau akan menolakku?"

" E-ehh .. Tentu saja!"

Mata Gray menyipit. Tatapannya seakan mengunci tatapan Claire. " Setelah penantianmu selama satu tahun?"

" Aku nggak menantimu selama satu tahun! Jangan ke-gr-an, deh!" jawab Claire sambil memalingkan muka. _ Yang benar itu dua tahun, bodoh!_

Gray memegang kedua pipi Claire dengan kedua tangannya, dan memaksa Claire agar menatapnya langsung. " Tatap aku, Claire!"

" Untuk apa? Kamu mau menghipnotisku? Asar aku menerimamu?"

" Kalau itu membuatmu menerimaku, aku akan melakukan itu,"

" Nggak perlu!" kata Claire tegas. " Tanpa hipnotis pun aku akan menerimamu ...,"

Mata Gray membulat. Kini pemuda itu yang salah tingkah. Rona merah dipipinya mulai mengurai. Dengan gugupnya ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik topi UMA-nya. " Sungguh?"

" Iya, aku kasian sama kamu yang pengen banget makan coklat buatanku," jawab Claire jahil. Mereka berdua pun tertawa. Setelah tawa mereka mereda, Gray memanfaatkan kesempatan itu.

" Oke, aku ulangi, ya?" tanya Gray. Claire yang bingung dengan pertanyaan Gray malah balik bertanya.

"I-iya?"

" Aku mencintaimu, Claire. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Claire yang kaget malah terpaku.

" Cepatlah jawab! Mukaku sudah merah nih," kata Gray. Claire menatap wajah Gray. Memang benar, wajahnya sudah merah. Merah sekali.

" Nggak,"

Gray kaget dengan jawabannya. " Benarkah?"

" Aku nggak bisa nolak, Gray," jawab Claire sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Mungkin yang melihatnya akan terkena Diabetes Melitus.

Gray memegang pundak Claire lagi. Ia memberi Claire tatapan yang dingin. " E-eh .. Gray?". Tak disangka, Gray malah memeluknya!

" Terima kasih, Claire .. Kukira kamu akan menolakku. Kini aku aku sudah mendapatkanmu dan aku tak akan melepasmu,"

Claire hanya tertawa dan balas memeluk Gray.

* * *

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, seorang pemuda memperhatikan dari jauh. " Syukurlah Claire sudah tersenyum." dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Tapi ia lega, sang putri tak menjatuhkan air matanya lagi. Pemuda itu berbalik dan tak sengaja menabrak seorang cewek.

" Maaf, milady. Aku gak sengaja,"

" Jalan pake mata makanya! Udah ubanan sih, jadi matanya rabun, ya?!" sindir cewek yang setaunya bernama Jill. Skye memperhatikan Jill yang berjalan menjauh.

" I found someone who will heal my heart~," kata Skye dengan senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

* * *

" Beneran nih, gak bakal ngelepasin pelukannya? Aku mau pulang," kata Claire sambil tertawa. Gray juga tertawa.

" Oke, tapi hari ini aku mau nganterin kamu pulang ya?"

" Wah? Kamu mau nekat ketemu kakakku?"

" Biarinlah, biar dapet restu," jawab Gray jail.

Mereka pun pulang sambil bergandengan tangan.

" Siapa itu? Beraninya dekat-dekat dengan adikku! Claire, jawab! Siapa itu?"

Tiba-tiba Jack datang dan heboh sendiri.

" Dia pacarku. Emangnya kenapa?" jawab Claire dengan polosnya. Mereka berdua pun berjalan menjauh. Jack sangat shock. Biasanya dia akan langsung main gebuk. Tapi saat ini pengecualian. Jack sangat shock _sekali._ Ia sampai tak bisa bergerak.

" BIDADARI GUEEEEE!"

Jack pun nangis darah.

* * *

Seperti kata Kai, dia dan Karen menjadi trending topic di sekolahnya.

" Ini adalah keajaiban! Kai nggak pingsan waktu makan coklat Karen!" bisik salah seorang gadis kepada temannya.

Sedangkan Gray dan Claire menempati urutan kedua trending topic. Dan berita tentang mereka pun masuk mading sekolah dengan judul,

' SANG PUTRI MENCAMPAKKAN BODYGUARDNYA SETELAH MEMILIKI KEKASIH '

Kau ingat sahabat Claire yang bernama Ann? Tak disangka kemarin ia pun jadian dengan Cliff, Wakil KM di kelas Gray!

Dan Skye? Kau tau sendirilah~

* * *

Oiya, ini balasan review kemarin :

**Xx-Yuhuu : **Terima kasih atas sarannya kaak^^ Lumayan mudah UN nya, tolong do'akan agar hasilnya juga memuaskan ya kak :D aamiin .. Oiya, ini udah dilanjut sampai tamat nih XD

**YellowMoonFlower** : Skye itu ditolak sama Claire supaya sama Authornya kak /? XD Ini udah dilanjut :d Kakak juga lanjutin Hunter and Little Red Riding Hood-nya ya kak :D

Taraaa~

Tak terasa fanfic ini tamat jugaa :D

Nanti aku bakal buat fanfic baru lagi, semangatin dong /?

RnR, please? :D


End file.
